


Maybe We Should Tell Them

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"





	Maybe We Should Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Why does it smell like wet dog?”

Remus sighed, and Severus noticed that his hair was damp, even though his clothes were not. “Sirius did something stupid earlier, and decided to make me suffer with him.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, as he sat next to him by the lake.

“I thought you said no one knows you study out here with me,” he said, glancing around. The last thing he wanted was Potter and Black bursting out of nowhere and spoiling his favourite part of the week.

Remus leaned over, resting a hand on top of his. “Relax, Sev,” he said softly. “It was a different part of the lake shore. I wouldn’t tell them about this, not while they’re still unable to accept you are friends with Lily.”

Severus snorted. “Yes, if they can’t handle that, the fact we spend a good deal of time snogging after studying would probably make them fall down dead.” He tilted his head, and smirked. “On second thought, maybe we should tell them.”


End file.
